Kindred Spirits
by nikkitagq
Summary: About a man trying to get his woman, and a woman trying to find her place in life. Romance!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of King Arthur, but I own the character Bellatrix.

**Author Note:**

Enjoy.

This is a fun romantic story about a man trying to get his woman and a girl finding her place in life and in the heart of her man.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Lost and Found**

I can't remember my family. I can't really remember my village or my brothers, though I knew I had them. Two in fact. I had two older brother. One named Morgan and the other was Julian. I was the youngest in my family when the Saxons attacked.

I remember the day I came to Hadrian's Wall. Ten years ago I arrived here with Arthur and his Sarmatian knights after they had found me in my murdered village. They raised me like a sister since that day. Vanora and I lived together in the village and she looked after me because she was a few years older than I. It was Arthur that I should be thanking most because Tristan wanted to leave me.

I don't know why but he didn't know how I would survive at Hadrian's Wall without a family. Bors and Dagonet were quick to burn his theory by saying many of the girls would gladly look after me. I was ever grateful, though my story did not start out so easily. I was more hesitant then…

My eyes burned as I opened my eyes. I had kept them closed for so long, out of fear and exhaustion, that when I did open them I could see only shadows in blue.

I looked at my surroundings and inwardly gasped. Everyone around me was dead. The smell of burning flesh and charcoal filled my nostrils and I cringed. I crawled out of the bushes I was hiding in and, on my hand and knees, crawled to some of the bodies.

"No," I gasped as I looked at the dead face of the blacksmith. I quickly crawled away from him and screamed when I hit something hard. My heart pounded in my chest and I spun around and looked at a wheel of a wagon. I put my hand to my chest and breathed in heavily, silently telling myself to calm down.

I couldn't stand the smell of the village. It was getting to my head and making me dizzy. I put my hand in front of my mouth and stumbled away from the main part of the village.

'_Calm down,'_ I told myself. _'You have to be calm.'_

I couldn't! I couldn't hold myself and be strong. My family was dead! My whole village was gone and burned. Where was I to go? What was I to do?

I heard horses coming toward the village and looked around wildly for who it was. I hoped the Saxons weren't returning. I ran into my hiding place again and looked through a small gap in the bushes.

"They are all dead," said one with long blond hair.

10 men, only a few years older than I, were walking around the village. They were barely men. Boys, that would better describe them. A Roman. I gasped and held my knees to my chest. I didn't want to be hurt by a Roman. I heard stories of some of the things Romans did to pagans.

"Did you hear that?" asked a boy with black hair.

I put my hand over my mouth and began to cry out of fear. I wished they would leave. I put my head on my knees and closed my eyes. _'Please go away,'_ I thought.

I heard the bushes moving aside and bit my lip.

"It's a child!" shouted the boy. "Are you alright?" he asked me softly.

I lifted my head slowly and looked at the boy. I wiped my eyes and stared at him. I knew he was going to hurt me. I didn't want him to see my fear but I couldn't help myself!

The boy lifted a hand as the others came around and stared at me.

"She's a child," whispered the roman one. "Barely as old as Galahad."

I looked at them fearfully and leaned away from them.

The boy with dark hair looked at me sadly. "What's your name?"

'_He wants to know my name?'_ I shook my head and bit my tongue. I wasn't going to answer them! They were going to kill me.

The boys looked at one another and the Roman one asked me, "What happened here?"

I frowned, not understanding why they would want to know. "Who are you?" I asked finally. It was better to know I reasoned with myself.

"I am Arthur," said the Roman. "These men are my Knights. Lancelot, Galahad, Gawain, Percival, Dagonet, Bors, Tristan and Bediever."

I looked at them all suspiciously and nodded once.

"What happened here?" Arthur asked me.

"Saxons attacked," I said softly, not taking my eyes off Arthur.

"She's not Britain," Tristan muttered under his breath.

I looked at him for a moment but didn't give him any reason to think his words were true. Dagonet moved slightly and I staggered backward, thinking he was going to hurt me. He looked saddened because I was afraid of him. He was odd, I thought.

Tristan kept his eyes on me as Arthur crouched down and moved the bushed so he could see me better. "Are you hurt?" Arthur asked me kindly.

I hesitated for a moment and shook my head. My mother hid me as the Saxons were attacking. It was my luck that no one saw me while the attack was happening.

"How old are you?" Arthur asked, feeling that I was getting used to them.

"11," I said softly.

"What's your name?" he asked, smiling as I began to talk and relax.

"Bellatrix," I said distantly, not knowing why I thought it alright to speak to this boy.

That was ten years ago. Ten years of living at Hadrian's Wall with Romans and Britains. I'm 21 summers now. 21 unmarried, without a lover and working as a herbalist.

The Knights were on a mission and due to return any day now. Dagonet taught me to fight. He was always lovely to me. I cannot remember how many times the Knights, especially Tristan, even when it was silently, had to fend off the men. Men were forever trying to get me into their beds and claim me as theirs. I don't understand why.

Tristan and I have never got along. We've never spoken very much in these past then years but I feel as if he has something to say that he won't. He always holds back around me and it makes me feel as if I am less than worthy to speak to him.

"Bella!"

I sit up and look around the beach for who is calling me. Vanora. "Are they here?" I call as I run along the beach toward the breathless woman.

"Yes," she ushers and helps me dust the loose sand from my dress. "They were sad that you were not there to meet them."

I laughed and flicked my long dark hair over my shoulder. "They will not die Vanora," I told her as be begin to walk to the grass.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" she asked me as we mounted our horses.

"Thinking," I said dully.

Vanora smirked. "Be grateful that you have the time to think."

It was true. She had her hands full with 8 children. I was shocked when she had her fifth with her only being 26 summers. She and Bors were breeding machines, or so Gawain thought. They were beautiful children with humerus nicknames that Bors had bestowed upon them when they became too many for him to remember their names.

When we reached Hadrian's Wall the Knights, except Tristan, greeted me happily. Tristan nodded in greeting, as usual, and sat down in his usual spot in the Tavern.

Alana, one of the barmaids, immediately began rubbing Gawains shoulders and getting his attention as soon as I sat down.

Vanora clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes when she noticed the girl's predatory actions.

Arthur divulged into an explanation of the mission to which they had to visit villages which had been affected by Woad attacks as Bors and Dagonet conversed about their thoughts on the effects on Gambling and drinking, Galahad brooded at the end of the table, Tristan cleaned his nails with his 'special knife' and Lancelot sat snogging one of the barmaids, which I found revolting in the extreme.

"You must come with us to the sea side village," Arthur said when he finished his explanation. "They could use your healing abilities."

"Couldn't Dagonet help?" I asked. "He thought me a lot of what I know."

Arthur smiled. "Think about it, alright?"

"I have no problem," I answered. "I'll go if you ask me to."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning I walked into my shop, which was beside the dress makers, a mug of herbal tea in my left hand and a stack of lavender in the other, to meet a customer already waiting.

"Hello Damian," I greeted to the grouchy village elder. "How is the paste working?"

He suffered from memory loss and a bad allergy to milk. He accidentally drank a mug of it, due to his forgetfulness, and a red rash appeared on his legs.

Tristan entered the shop casually as the man answered.

"I've tried it Lady Bella," Damian said, "but it has not helped. I've been using it for three days and it had done nothing."

"Damian you came in yesterday," I said as I put down the lavender. I took his hand and looked at the rash I had applied the past on when he saw me. "It's done down," I said as I looked at it. "Have you applied it how I told you to?"

"Of course," he said, thinking that I was just another stupid woman. "Nothing works!"

I closed my eyes out of frustration and smiled. We'd had this conversation before. "It goes on where the rash is Damian," I said trying not to laugh.

The door to the shop opened again and Damian's daughter, Alanis, walked in and smiled at me sheepishly. "Papa, I told you I would fix this," she said pulling him from the counter. "Sorry Bella, he's forgotten again."

"No problem," I said as they went out the door. "Bye Damian!"

As the door closed I felt a cold sensation wash over me knowing I now had to talk to Tristan, trying my hardest not to blush. "Hi," I said, smiling shyly.

He nodded and raised the sleeve of his shirt and showed me his arm. I had stitched a wound he'd received to his arm a few days previously and asked him to return when it was time to remove the stitches. He never came to me unless Dagonet asked him to 'for his own benefit'.

"There," I said as I wrapped a cloth around it after removing the stitches. "Its as good as knew. Scared," I reasoned, "but good."

He arched an eyebrow at my attempt to use humour on him and muttered a thanks.

"No problem," I shrugged, feeling myself begin to blush under his stare.

He gave me an odd look before he nodded and walked out of the shop.

"I'm an idiot," I muttered to myself before knocking my head against the cold wood. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

A soft chuckle entered my ears as I hit my head for the last, painful time. "Yes, you are," Lancelot said as he smiled down at me.

"It's not funny," I pouted.

"Yes, it is," he insisted.


	2. Pride and being jaded

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of King Arthur but I do own the character Bellatrix.

**Author note: **

Sorry I can't reply to individual reviews, running short of time. I just wanted to say that 'Bellatrix' means female warrior. Please enjoy…and of course…REVIEW!

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Pride and being jaded**

* * *

Boring. Boring. Boring. That's all my life was. I spent my days healing the sick, eating and sleeping. What was my life? BORING! 

Tristan kept even more silent that usual, which was driving me to the brink of insanity, as was his staring. We'd been in four arguments in the past two days. It consisted of me shouting at him, him glaring at me a hissing something in return and each of us coming close to using our weapons to solve the problem. And we would have if Arthur hadn't stuck his nose in our business.

I glared at the both of them and walked out of the stables calmly, with my head held high. Tristan followed shortly after telling Arthur, as Bors and Lancelot walked in, that I was the most insufferable annoying woman he'd ever met in his life. It didn't help his fury when Bors muttered that we should get married. I heard him and knocked the back of his head. "What lunatic would marry _him_?" I asked before going back to my shop.

Tristan froze in the doorway of the stables upon hearing my words, clenched his fists, and walked out with no expression on his face. "That woman…" he muttered as he made his way to his room.

Bors and Lancelot smirked at Arthur who looked worse for wear. "They'll keep fighting," Bors said, in a calm voice. He pulled his horse saddle off the rack and carried it to his horse. "When the shit _really_ hits the fan, I'm going to plan his funeral."

"Why his?" Arthur asked as Bors tied the latch around the horses belly. "Why won't Tristan kill her?"

Lancelot snorted. "Have you learned nothing? She's faster."

"Definitely," Bors agreed.

"He won't know what hit him," Lancelot said passively. He put a hand to his chest and said, "I feel for him, really, but she's a woman with the temper of a canal horse."

"Not something you want to get involved in," Bors agreed, pulling his horse out of its stall by the reins.

0-0-0

As a tears slipped down my cheek Vanora handed me a mug of milk. "Drink this dearie," she said softly and sat down opposite me.

I looked around the empty tavern quickly before taking a sip of the milk. Ally, one of the pretty bar maids patted my hand kindly after just having listened to my whole…ordeal. I smiled at her as she sat down beside Vanora. "I don't know why we fight so much," I muttered tearfully. I looked at the ceiling, blinking away me tears and said, "I mean, it's not as if I hate him or anything."

"He drives you crazy," Vanora said knowingly.

I nodded.

"He says things that if were said by another person wouldn't hurt so much," Vanora continued. I nodded and Ally smiled.

"The moment you tell one another you hate each other, you feel a pang in your heart," Ally said.

I froze and thought about it for a moment, "I've never said I hated him."

"And him?" Vanora asked. "Hasn't he?"

"Well, he's not one to talk about that sort of things, is he?" I asked. "I mean…he's come close to it but…I've always managed to turn the tables and cut him off before he gets _really_ angry."

Ally blinked and fiddled with her hands. "Do you fancy him Bella?" she asked curiously.

I coughed on the milk I was drinking and wiped my mouth as I tried to compose myself. "What?"

Vanora giggled. "You do, don't you?"

I looked at her in shock. I felt as if I was being put on a pedestal and being assessed. "I..I do not," I said in a small voice.

Do I? I do not fancy that…killing machine! I looked at both women and shook my head. "You're out of your minds if you think that," I told them.

Vanora clicked her tongue but did not say anything more as Galahad and Dagonet walked into the tavern. I gave them both a small smile and looked down at my hands. My head suddenly felt light and wheezy. "I'm going to bed," I muttered. I bid the Knights goodnight before heading to my room in the inn.

"But..," Vanora began, as I left, "it's only sun down."

I flopped down onto my soft bed and closed my eyes. Everything hurt at the moment. I couldn't even think without having my mind bombarded with thoughts of him. Why did he irritate me so? _Did_ he hate me? I don't know.

0-0-0

That night in the tavern, it was one of the busiest nights they'd ever had. Ally, who had taken great sympathy to Bellatrix, gave the knights the cold shoulder; especially to Tristan. She put down his mug of ale and scowled at him before walking away.

Tristan looked around the table for an answer as to why all the barmaids were acting oddly and received a set of shrugs. Brushing it off as a 'female thing' he continued to watch the tavern in silence. Where was Bella?

'_Why am I thinking of her?'_

His question was soon answered when Bors inquired the same thing to Vanora.

"She went to bed hours ago," she said dismissively. "Poor girl," she added dramatically.

Tristan clenched his jaw as Vanora gave him a withering look before retreating to the bar. Why did she have to go and tell the whole world about their arguments? Wasn't it bad enough that they fought?

He didn't like making a scene of things. If only she wasn't so…annoying, he'd be able to live his life in a calmer way. But no, she had to be everywhere and make sure that…that everyone knew her. Why couldn't she just be less of a people person? It added to his anger that she was always being propositioned by men and it took _him_ of all people to help her out of the rut. Not that she hadn't been grateful; he rather liked the look in her eyes when she thanked him for helping her.

A flutter emerged in his chest as he thought of that look. What did it mean exactly?

0-0-0

My life before coming to Britain was so different. Seas of sand and green grounds and…the palace. It was lovely. I remember by mother telling me not to run barefoot on the cold floors because I would become ill. It was always so hot that sometimes I could not help but take them off. My sister, she was older than me, would always sneak off at night to the lake where, at first, I thought she was there to relax and bathe. That was until I realised that she was having an affair with one of the soldiers.

My sister – the heir of the fortune and more importantly, throne, was having an affair with a poor man who was in charge of the house security. I couldn't fault her though. He was a very handsome man, who as I heard personally, told her he loved her and their plans to run away together. That was until my idiot father decided to betroth her to another man. I didn't like this new one very much. He had a strange look in his eye and I knew the only reason he wanted to marry my sister was because she was beautiful and rich.

So the plan was set in motion. My sister, Isabel, and her lover, Emanuel, fled from the house a few days before the wedding. Isabel came into my room just before leaving and handed me a leather bound necklace and kissed me goodbye. "I love you, Bella," she whispered. I can still hear her voice as she said those words.

I have not seen her since that night. Upon realising my sisters deceit, her betrothed, Adam, was shamed and declared for my whole family to be killed for my sisters actions. My mother, being the intelligent woman she was, packed me a small bag and with my nanny boarded me on the first ship to Britain.

It was a wonder to me as to why my nanny, Andrea, was so loyal to my mother. I arrived on Britain's shores with her under the cover of a poor slave girl and moved to the village where two years later, it would be attacked by the Saxons and I would be raised my Knights.

I often think of Isabel. Is she happy? Does she have children? Does she think of me often? I don't even know what happened to my parents. I doubt that they would have thought much of me since sending me away. I was always referred to as the spare. The heir and the spare is what Isobel and I were to our country. Not women, or a warrior; which is what my people are famous for being, but merely royal blood which would be married off to the richest man to ensure a growing royal family for the Spaniards.

I pulled at the necklace my sister had given me all those years ago and stared at it. No one would love me. Why should they? My life is a lie and I have been brought up in a place where people think I'm something I'm not.

The next day I opened my shop earlier than usual. I had slept so much the previous night that I found myself awake before dawn. Arthur came in early and told me that there would be guests arriving at Hadrian's Wall from a distant land. Why would they want to come here?

A Roman official arrived in the morning, accompanied by the Knights, and in the night large black horses pulled up in front of the Wall.

"Who goes there?" called the Roman guard.

"I am Adam, second cousin to the King of the Spain," called a man wearing a hooded cloak. "I am here to see Arthur Castus."

"Welcome," Arthur said curtly. I stood beside Dagonet looking at the man curiously. I'd seen him somewhere before. "I trust your journey was safe."

"As well as can be expected," Adam replied shortly. He looked around at the group of Knights and gave them a simple nod in greeting. Arthur stepped aside as the Roman official, a tall robust man with a head of curly blond hair, greeted the guest.

Behind Adam stood six men. All of them had tattoos on their faces and bodies along with a golden bangle on their right wrists. I stepped further into the shadows, not wanting to be seen by these people, and walked backward into my shop where I closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

The Gods were not with me on this day. The door suddenly opened and I jumped back in shock. "What are you _doing_?" I demanded, clutching my chest to reduce the rate of my heart beat.

"Why did you sneak away?" Tristan accused. "Arthur is looking for you."

"I didn't run away," I snapped.

"I didn't say you did. I asked why you snuck away," he said, knowing he was getting on my nerves again.

I gapped at him for a moment before demanding that he get out. "You are driving me insane with this!" she yelled at him. "Now, get out!"

"No," he said under his breath. "Why did you sneak away?"

"Because I' tired and am not in the mood to see people at the moment," I said in a huff.

"You're lying," he said in a dangerous voice. He arched an eyebrow in mute question. I glared at him and joyously said, "I'm not going to tell you."

He narrowed his eyes, but showed no emotion, and raised himself to his full height – which was quite tall in my opinion. Still I was not intimidated and thought of an idea. I pulled him by the sleeve to the side of the room. I stood on the chair and now looked down at _him. _Tristan chuckled and shook his head. "You're a funny girl," he said.

"I know," I replied, crossing my arms across my chest and looking down at him smugly. "Now will you get out?"

"No," he said simply. He was not going to win this. I glared at him defiantly for a long moment before smirked at me, pulled me off the chair and before I had time to yell at him for ruining my moment…he kissed me.

"What the-"

Tristan broke the kiss, still holding onto me, and looked at a bewildered Galahad. I smirked and pulled Tristan back to my lips by the collar of his tunic. After the door closed a pulled my mouth away from his. "Ha!" My pleasure quickly melted away at the smirk on his lips. I looked at him accusingly. "How did you-?"

"It's not hard to realise," he said airily. "Your skin is sun kissed, your hair is dark, your eyes are darker…you're Spanish."

"How long have you known?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him as my fury rose.

"Since we found you in the village," he said calmly, but I knew he felt cocky.

"And you've never said anything because…" I waved my hands around asking for an explanation.

Unusually for Tristan, he smirked at me; again. "Why did you do that?" I demanded of him secretly hoping he was going to give me a different answer to the one I knew was coming.

"Kiss you?" he asked. He arched an eyebrow, took my arm by the elbow and led me to the door. "Because it was fun."

"Fun!" I demanded as he opened the door to reveal Bors and Lancelot listening in. I looked at them angrily and yanked my arm from Tristan's grip. "It was the _worst_ I've ever had in my life," I snapped, taking a moment to enjoy his bruised ego – but he showed no emotion. Instead, he lent in closer to me and whispered, "You loved every moment."

Lancelot gapped at us both. Angrily, I shoved my way through the men and stomped up to the main building. The man had broken my last string of patience. How dare he! I looked back to them and scoffed as the stood by the bottom of the stairs, afraid to climb in case my temper waved further than my arms length. I lifted my skirts, held my head high and walked to the crowd of men who were congregated outside the meeting room which held the round table.

Arthur smiled at me as I drew nearer. Dagonet and Gawain leaned their heads together. Gawain whispered, "They had another fight. He's glaring at her and she's putting on airs."

Dagonet smirked but straightened up as Tristan went to stand beside him. "At it again, eh?"

Tristan clenched his jaw and glared at me as I casually greeted the guests. I spared a glance at him before following Galahad into the meeting room. What was I doing here again?

**

* * *

Author Note:**

So what do you think? Enough drama? Is it funny because I'm not naturally gifted with humour? The story is dark but romantic…can anyone guess why Adam is in Britain? Review please.


	3. Eye contact

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of King Arthur but I do own the characters unaffiliated with the movie plot and legend.

**Author note: **Another chapter up! Sorry it's taken so long. Review please.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Eye contact**

* * *

"You're doing _what_?" I demanded.

Tristan pulled the satchel I was holding from my hands and walked to his horse. The Spaniards had arrived only two days ago with no success in finding the person they were looking for. Tristan and I both knew it was me but we kept absolutely silent about the whole story but covering it up. And what a cover it was.

It started with me being introduced to Adam, who I had a great fear of but kept myself calm by keeping as far away from him as possible, and being beside Tristan while it was happening. It was most unfortunate because while Arthur introduced Tristan and then myself Adam inquired if we were married. Lancelot and Galahad chuckled and were about to turn down his assumption when Tristan and I both said, "Yes."

It was to our horror – I assure you.

So now we were playing the role of husband and wife in public and wanting to murder one another while in private. When Tristan and I told Adam we were married Arthur looked mortified and downed his whole cup of wine only to pinch Lancelot's and down that as well.

"Moving you into my room," he stated calmly.

I followed him into his room, hands on my hips and closed his bedroom door. "I am _not_ living here with you!"

"Yes," he said, turning to me after throwing my clothes on his bed. "You are. I'm sick of having to cover my tracks like this."

"It's both our faults we fell into this!" I screeched, only to have his hand cover my mouth. He pinned me against the door, glaring at me menacingly. I yanked his hand away. "I'm not sleeping with you."

"I don't want to sleep with you either," he hissed. "I'll sleep on the floor, you sleep in the bed."

I immediately felt guilty. I looked down to the floor and shook my head. "You don't need to sleep on the floor," I said softly, feeling myself blush.

"You think you can survive a night on the floor?" he asked sceptically.

I put my hands on my hips, furious that he thought me so weak. "Yes, I can! Just because I'm not a man with a hundred battle scars like you does not mean I'm all-" I waved my hands around trying to find the right word. Tristan seemed to be amused at this.

"All what?" he asked smugly. "A lot of people get tongue tied around me…you're not the first."

He'd pulled the last of my strings with that. I laughed in his face and stepped forward. "You think I'm tongue tied because of you?" I asked him. He stepped back but stoped, realising I was getting the better of him. "What an ego," I scolded as he pressed me back to the wall. "If I wasn't so nice I'd slap you right now."

"Why don't you?" he asked, looking down at me blankly. "I'd like to see you do something rough to get me in the-"

That did it. I slapped him. Not hard but enough to cut him off from what he was going to say. Instead of slapping me back or being angry, he laughed. I stood in shock and regret as he laughed openly for the first time. I yanked the door open and stomped down the halls, past Lancelot and Gawain who looked highly amused at my fury.

Tristan leaned against the door frame and smirked at the Knights. "I can handle her," he said to himself.

Lancelot raised his eyebrows. "You think? Have you-" He wiggled his eyebrows at the scout.

"Nay," he replied. "She's gone as far to say that she'd rather sleep on the floor."

"Really?" Gawain mused. He perked up after a second and asked, "Are you that bad?"

Tristan clenched his jaw and raised his fist to the blond man who raised his hands indicating he wanted peace.

Things did not get easier that night. I went to bed early because I did not want him to watch me undress but he was already there. Sitting on the window bench casually, his face once again, clear of all emotion. I closed the door softly and walked to the edge of the room where Tristan had put my trunk. I pulled out a dress, which I hoped did not show too much of my body, and put it on.

Tristan did not move his head as I undressed but I knew he was watching me. Which is why I turned my back to him. He didn't make any motion throughout the whole night while I folded my clothes, got into bed and fell asleep – alone. As I lay in bed, I found myself wondering about why he didn't come. Was it me? Did I truly hurt him when I slapped him?

Hours later, I woke up abruptly when thunder began. Rain was splashing against the closed shutters. I sat up and to my annoyance saw Tristan sleeping against the window, in the same spot he was in when I walked in.

Without consulting my mind, I rose out of bed and went directly to him, not stopping to think about the consequences. I put my hand cover his and woke him. "Hi," I said softly, just after a lightning bolt. I pulled him up, noticing that he was now wide awake and led him to the bed. As if in a daze, Tristan lay down beside me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

Tristan was completely surprised at my boldness but did not object, which I was eternally grateful for. He closed his eyes and beside me fell asleep, listening to the storm.

I woke the next morning with my leg draped over Tristan's waist; my arm slung over his torso and my hand coming to rest on his shoulder, my head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"I knew you liked me," he muttered, his voice thick with sleep.

I laughed but did not move from my position, finding it oddly comfortable. "I don't like being clamped in a little space while I sleep," I said softly. "I half imagined you to throw me off the bed – my sister did that once." I immediately regretted speaking of her, because I knew I had never spoken of my family in front of the Knights.

"I didn't know you had a sister," he said softly, turning his face to me and moving my hair to the side.

"She ran away," I said softly, looking up at him. "She was supposed to marry someone she didn't want to. So she ran away with her lover. I have not seen her in over ten years."

Tristan, with the arm that was under my neck and around my shoulders, stroked my arm slowly. I supposed it was his way of saying he was sorry for me.

"I can't believe we said what we did," I said softly, feeling a shiver go through my body as his fingers raked over my skin.

"We did what we did," he said, knowing he could not explain the rashness of our lie. "At least he won't think you are from the royal family."

"Why do you think he's looking for me?" I asked him.

"It's obvious," he stated. "Couldn't marry your sister, so he'll marry you."

"But…he thinks I'm not here. So he'll go away, right?" I asked worriedly.

Tristan lay still and after a moment said, "Right. And then we don't have to be married anymore."

"And you can have your room back," I said, kicking myself for showing the sadness in my voice. I looked down at my hand and climbed out of the bed. "I have people to heal," I said, going to the corner of the room to dress.

Tristan lay in bed for a while longer until I prepared to leave. "I'll…I'll see you," I said, resting my hand on the door. "Bye."

He waved lazily but did not get up.

I made my way to my hut and opened later than usual. "Good morning m'lady," said a heavy accented voice from behind me.

"Good morning Sir Adam," I greeted, inwardly screaming for him to go away. "I hope your stay has been comfortable."

Adam nodded, looking at me intently as if trying to catch me in a lie. "I have not seen your husband around this morning," he said, looking around conversationally.

"Oh," I said, putting on a fake smile. "He will be leaving for his mission within the hour."

"I imagine it is hard to be apart," he said.

"It is," I said softly, believing my own words. It was hard to be apart from him. I found myself realising that last night was the most comfortable I'd been in a long time in bed. "I pray every day that he comes back to me safely."

Adam nodded. "I am to leave to search further around Britain for the princess. It is a wonder as to how you both have the same name," he said. "It's funny; she would look very much like you if she were your age."

"How do you know she would be alive?" I asked, trying to keep my voice casual. "It has been…how long did you say?"

"11 years," he said, his eyes flashing in frustration at my ability to cover my tracks.

"So she could be dead," I said softly. "I am sorry if you don't find her."

Adam nodded and walked away. I breathed a sigh of relief and stepped into my hut as Tristan came out of the inn.

"How is it?" Arthur asked Tristan. "I hope you and she are not feeling-"

Tristan, looked at the battlements and readjusted his grip on his weapons. "We are doing fine. A few more days and this will be over."

Arthur nodded, noticing the scout's uncertainty and left it at that. Lancelot mounted his horse as Tristan walked down the stone steps of the inn to the square.

As if in slow motion, I walked out of the hut just as Tristan was to ride from the wall. I felt as if I would never be happy again if he did not come back. I waved slowly and gave him a goodbye smile and received a nod and wink in return. It was his silent way of telling me to be careful.

"I knew you two would one day be together," Vanora said, coming out of her hut with her brood. "I'm glad this…whatever it is, happened."

I did not pay much attention to her as I watched the people around me go about their business while I stood in my own thoughts about Tristan. I was ripped from them when cackling laughter reached my ears.

"You love him don't you?" she whispered, looking around to make sure no one was near.

"What?" I asked. "Love him?"

Vanora smiled. "Yes, darling. You love Tristan and you have for a long time haven't you?"

I nodded regretfully. "Since last night."

"Did you-"

"No." I cut her off before she could finish. "But I wouldn't object if we did."

"Either would I lass." She patted my shoulder kindly before making her way to the gardens.

"Good morning Daniel," I greeted a young boy with a leg wound who was accompanied by his mother. "How have you been?"

0-0-0

"He's been asking about her," Arthur said to Tristan as they rode toward one of the eastern villages.

Tristan nodded, still looking ahead. "We have a plan," he lied.

Arthur shrugged. "All you are doing is lying about being married. It's not like you're hiding her from him or anything."

"No," Tristan lied convincingly. "But-" he stoped, not wanted to get too open with Arthur.

"But what?" Arthur pressed.

"She's hard to resist," Tristan said, giving Arthur a look to explain what he meant. He looked ahead once more and said, "It's almost impossible but you would know, wouldn't you Arthur?"

Arthur gapped at the scout for a moment. "Yes," he relented. "I did think of courting her for a long while but I thought it best not to."

Tristan leaned his elbow on his knee and smirked at Arthur. "Had a few cold baths?"

Arthur nodded. "Many."

Tristan went through his mission soundlessly. He hardly spoke to the Knights, as was his usual, and all he could think of was what to do when he returned back to the wall. He hated the feeling that he had in his chest and was annoyed with himself whenever he thought about Bella; which was quite often.

The Knights returned to the wall, having fought no Woads, to find it as calm and flowing as usual. Bella was working tirelessly on her ill patients, most of whom were ill with flu and battled fever during the cold nights.

Tristan, after putting his horse in his stall, went directly to her hut. He opened the door and stepped into the shop area which was warm from the blazing fire in the corner and smelled of Lavender from the bunches that were handing from the ceiling. The door to the left, which was where she treated her patients, opened abruptly.

"Now_ please_ rest," I told the butcher. "You cannot sell meat if you have infected it with your flu."

"Right O," sighed Daniel. "Well, thanks for checking me over Bella."

I gave Tristan a small smile upon seeing him and motioned for him to come in further. "Bye," I said, opening the door for the man.

I turned to Tristan, who was leaning casually against the counter and smiled. "So? What happened?"

He shrugged. "Nothing much. No Woads, no fight, no scars."

"Well, I'm glad to hear of it," I told him sternly, going into the patient room to clean up. He followed me and leaned against the door frame, as was his habit, and watched me put my jars and bowls back in their spots. "They still haven't left," I said, reaching up to the top shelf to put away a group of bowls. "They insisted on staying to say goodbye to Arthur."

"Tragedy," he muttered sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him and blew out all the candles around the room. He just watched me. Silently, he stood by the front door watching me prepare to leave. I found myself blushing violently as I prepared to leave and stoped by the door. "What's so fascinating?" I asked him.

Tristan opened the door for me. "You," he said.

I chuckled, thinking he was having a go at me but I realised he was serious when he did not back down from his statement. "What?" I closed the door sharply. "If that's a joke, its not funny."

"Do I look like I am joking?" he asked sternly.

"Well," I said, feeling my insides having a fiesta of excitement. "What did you realise I was so…fascinating?"

Tristan crossed his arms across his chest. "Two days ago."

I smiled. _'Oh yes!'_ "You can't resist me," I said, trying to imitate his voice but failing badly. "So what do I do now? Profess my undying love for you and break down into tears?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't cry," he snapped. "I hate cryers."

"Well I can't help it if I do?" I said, my voice rising with my emotions. "I am allowed to cry if I want to! Just because you have the emotional range of your little finger doesn't mean we all have."

"Are you crying?" he asked irritably.

I wiped my eyes quickly and blinked. "No!" I lied.

"I don't have the emotional range of my little finger," he muttered.

I sighed. "Tristan, I'm emotionally tired. I want to go to bed now."

He smirked but kept his face emotionless. "Eager are we?"

I slapped his arm. "No. Besides…I don't think it would be right for you and I to…you know."

"No, I don't," he stated knowing this conversation was getting the better of me.

"Well…I'm not really right for you so it just wouldn't be right," I fumbled. "I can't have this conversation with you."

I yanked the door open and walked out of the shop. "Who said that?" he asked me, on the heels the whole time that I walked to the inn.

I slapped myself for having such a big mouth and continued walking without answering him. "Who said it?" he asked again, opening the door to his room and letting me in.

'_Such a gentleman'_

"No one," I said, going to the corner of the room to the water bowl and washing my hands.

Tristan stood by the door, looking around silently. _'Bloody hell! She'd cleaned.'_ He dragged his finger over his chest of drawers. It was dustless. _'Never been so clean in all it's life.'_

I knew he was inspecting the room. I couldn't resist cleaning while I was in here alone. I thought, since he was a warrior then he wouldn't have the patience to clean so I did it.

"You didn't have to clean it," he said, coming closer to me.

I turned around; wanting to tell him it was no problem when frantic knocking came from the door. I jumped but Tristan did not seem surprised. He went to the door steadily and opened it. I came up behind him and calmed when I saw Arthur. He did not look calm at all though. "I think its time you tell me just how you came from being the second heir to the Spanish throne to the healer in a fort in a country hundreds of miles away from your home pretending to be a poor woman," he said, looking at Tristan accusingly after he finished.

"Who told you that?" I asked him, feeling terror rise up inside of me.

"Is it true?" he asked.

"Yes," I relented. "It's true. My parents are dead, my sister is in hiding, I'm in exile and Spain is without Royals. Anything else?"

"How did this happen?" Arthur asked. "I heard that the King and Queen had died due to fever and the two daughters were safe in Monaco."

I snorted. "Do you remember that day you found me? I was the only one of my family in Britain at the time. After the house was sieged, by the person we've been playing host to, my mother pushed me out the back door with my nanny and my nanny took me to the first ship that was sailing off. It just so happened to be going to Britain. We pretended to be normal folk who were looking for a new life. My nanny and I played the role of mother and daughter whilst waiting for new that the coast was clear to go back home. But none came."

"And your sister?"

"She ran away a week before the attack. Truth be told, if she hadn't run away nothing would have happened. But I can't really blame her. Who'd want to marry that little-"

"Right," Arthur cut in before I could finish. "And that's all?"

"What else do you expect? You'll have to take my word for it because I didn't carry my crown with me from Spain." Tristan look at Arthur and both men assessed one another for a moment.

"That's why he's here?" Arthur asked both of us. "To find you?"

"Exactly," I said.

"Did you know this?" he asked Tristan.

"Most of it," he replied.

Arthur chuckled. "Nice cover." He pointed at both of us. "Married. That'll be that day." He laughed and scratched his head as if wondering what he'd got himself into. "I'm surprised both of you are still alive."

Arthur pranced down the halls and stoped half way. Tristan and I both looked out of the room as he turned on the spot and said, "He's gone by the way. For now at least."


	4. Exploration

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of King Arthur.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Exploration**

**

* * *

**

My fear of Adam coming back to the wall still haunted me in the days since he left. Everywhere I went I was afraid he would be there – smiling and telling me it was now my time to take my place beside him. I would never let myself do such a thing.

The night Arthur told us he was gone, I slept one more night in Tristan's room. Neither of us knew why exactly, but it was as if we were saying goodbye to the life we'd been living for the better part of a few months. I went back to my room, which was a cross the hall from his, feeling sad and like I'd just broken with something that meant a lot to me. Was it possible that I had fallen in love with him? I couldn't deny that my attraction had grown since sleeping for the first night in his arms but I had never been in love – how would I know if I was?

0-0-0

"Are you telling me that you didn't do it _once_?" Lancelot asked.

The Knights were sitting at their usual table in the tavern. It was not a busy night, but rowdy enough for Vanora to be away from the table, minutes at a time, giving the Knights leave to speak of more _important_ things.

Tristan downed his ale and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "No," he rasped. "It wasn't like that."

"Oh," Galahad said, unconvinced. "So…you have the most beautiful woman in Britain, no offence Bors-"

Bors waved an uncaring hand to him and rolled his eyes.

"- probably in the world," Galahad continued, "and you didn't once feel like giving her a-"

Tristan shot him a warning look. The 'pup' of the group gulped and went back to his ale. Tristan looked around the expectant table. What business was it of theirs to know what he was doing in his rooms? Did he need to tell the Knights of his urges? Was it fair to Bellatrix to have her spoken of like a prize?

As usual, Tristan decided to stay silent about his feelings for Bella. Making it harder for the Knights to see into his real emotions. He liked it that way.

0-0-0

Sleep wouldn't come to me. It was the fifth night I'd slept in my own bed – dreaming of Tristan being by my side. I crawled out of bed and looked out of the window. The night was still young, and the tavern was still running.

I heard something break just outside my bedroom door, causing me to jump in shock.

"Fuck," came a muffled voice, I knew only too well.

I yanked open the door to find Tristan leaning against the wall with one arm, his head in the crook of his elbow and a pitcher of ale in the other. He was sodding drunk.

Staggering, he looked at me and continued onto his room. He made three steps before he staggered, grabbing onto his door handle. "Tristan," I called, running to him.

"I'm _fine_," he said, holding up the hand. "I don't want your help."

He was just being stubborn and he knew it. He opened the door to his room and slumped against the wall. I walked in and took his arm. "Come on," I said, pulling him to the bed. I took the pitcher from his hand only to have him push me away and taking it out of his reach. "Give me the pitcher, Tristan!" I ordered, closing the door sharply.

"It's mine, Bella," he snapped. He flopped down on the bed and pulled off his tunic, not letting go of the pitcher. I reached for it again but Tristan pulled it further out of my reach which caused me to fall on him.

"You're drunk enough," I told him. He was not even listening to me. His eyes were plastered on the cleavage that was showing from the top of my night dress. "Get your eyes away from there," I said, moving his face away from my chest.

That did it for him. Tristan put the bottle on the floor and flipped me onto the bed. "What are you-" I couldn't think anymore as he kissed me wildly. His hands pulled me under him further, which I didn't mind in the least because once he pulled my dress up to my waist I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Just so you know," he said, ripping my dress open. "I'm not drunk."

"Why you little-" Tristan smirked against my lips, knowing that I would be furious until he began massaging my breasts.

0-0-0

"I can't walk," I moaned, rolling onto Tristan's chest.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead while I closed my eyes. We'd not slept all night because we could not stop ourselves. We were sure to have kept all the knights awake last night but every time I mentioned it Tristan would make more noise around the room and smirk.

"I'm glad I reduced you to that," he muttered, closing his eyes and stroking my arm.

As I felt myself drifting off to sleep someone knocked on the door. Tristan opened one eye but did not move to open it. When they did not do away he reluctantly rose from the bed, pulling on his breeches as he went and opened the door.

"Now listen here you two," Bors said, raising a finger at Tristan. "If you start up again with that racket I will make life a misery for you both."

Tristan arched an eyebrow. "What racket?" He looked back to me and whilst rubbing his chest asked, "Did you hear any racket?"

"No," I said putting on an innocent face. "I didn't hear anyone."

"Really?" Bors asked. "So, 'Oh Tristan, please go faster, that feels so good' doesn't sound familiar?" he asked mimicking my voice.

Tristan fought heavily against the urge to laugh. I felt myself blushing and covered my face with the blanket. "This is wrong," I muttered.

Tristan winked at Bors. "Duty calls," he said, closing the door sharply.

I felt Tristan get back into bed beside me and I pulled down the blanket. "I can never show my face in public again," I said. I was so embarrassed to know that everyone had heard us.

I moved a braid from in front of his eyes and sighed. "That was a cheap way to get me into bed," I told him.

"It worked," he said whilst his eyes were closed.

I sat up, forgetting about the bed sheet and scowled. "How romantic," I muttered, scolding myself for being so easy. "Pretend to be drunk and sleep with Bella, that's the way to go about it."

Tristan opened his eyes, arching an eyebrow at my nakedness and asked, "It would've taken too long if I went any other way. Now I can have you all the time."

"Really?" I asked, getting out of the bed and looking for my clothes. "I don't think so Sir Knight." I found my ripped dress and threw it back on the floor and pulled the blanket off Tristan before wrapping it around myself. "You're going to have to do more than sleep with me to win me over."

"So it was good?" he asked, rolling onto his side, watching me calmly with his head in his palm.

I glared at him as I headed for the door. "The whole inn knows that!" I yanked the door open, seeing Lancelot and Gawain walking toward me looking like they had not slept a wink and walked across the hall to my room. "Don't look at me like that!" I snapped at the smirking men. "You're all a bunch of idiots!"

I slammed my door closed and dropped the blanket on the floor before making my way to the water bowl in the corner of the room. I couldn't believe he thought I would just sleep with him after tonight. I didn't know what to expect – not at all but I didn't realise I would be reduced to becoming his play thing.

No, I would not become that.

0-0-0

As I sat in my shop crushing herbs I heard the door open. I looked up curiously. It was _him_. I went back to crushing the herbs with more force than necessary once he closed the door behind him. "What do you want?" I asked, feeling that rage I had that morning build up inside me again.

"I'm leaving for a mission," he said, looking at me blankly.

Immediately the rage I felt left my body to be replaced with angst. I slowed down my crushing but did not stop. "So go," I said, not wanting him to know how I felt.

"Are you going to be angry for a while?" he snapped, his voice showing the emotion his face didn't.

"_Yes_." I slammed down my crushing stone and went to the back room to find a pot. When I returned Tristan took the jar from my hands and put it on the bench.

"You're not cheap just because you let me make love to you," he said softly.

I looked away from him only to have him lift my chin so I could look at him. "Go on your mission," I told him sternly. I didn't want to be angry with him but I couldn't help but take out my emotions on him. His eyes lingered on my face for mere seconds before he nodded and left the shop.

I buried my face in my hands and cried while they left. Why was I so stubborn? I heard the door opened again. I looked up, hoping it would be him but instead it was Vanora. "I know everything," she said softly, wiping my eyes with her apron. "Don't worry, dearie."

"I was so cold," I said, chocking on my tears. "Oh, my temper _always_ gets the better of me," I said, scolding myself. "Why was I so mean to him?"

"He'll understand," Vanora said soothingly. "If he doesn't…then I'll make him."

"Oh Vanora, why do I have to be like this? I know what we did wasn't wrong…but-"

"You don't just want it to be about sex," Vanora finished.

"How do you know?" I asked softly.

Vanora smiled. "Because it was the same thing with me dear."

0-0-0

Tristan brooded during the whole mission. He spent as much time as he could _away_ from the camp, thinking about Bella. He didn't understand how she could be so upset about what they did. She only became upset once Bors told her he'd heard everything. Maybe she was not the sort of woman to want such things known. No, she would not be this upset because of such a small thing.

Was it because she was a princess? Did she think him unworthy?

"There ain't no point in thinking about it," Bors said, putting down two dead rabbits, "and don't go chasing her either."

Tristan didn't answer him while Gawain and Dagonet skinned the rabbits. "All women are the same. They just want the chase," Bors continued.

"Course," Lancelot pitched. "It's what they live for. 'The chase.'"

0-0-0

"Men, ha?" I asked my horse, Highlander. I stroked her nose softly as she looked at me. "They just don't get it."

"Maybe you can explain it to me," said someone in my ear.

My heart clenched in my chest and I screamed in shock. A strong pair of hands gripped my shoulders, keeping me from falling into the stall. "Tristan," I gasped. "What are you trying to do? Scare me to death?"

Slowly, he released me and crossed his arms across his chest. "Are you still angry then?"

"No," I muttered, closing the door to Highlanders stall. I sighed and racked a hand through my hair. It had been a long day. I had Roman's to heal, children to check on and now I was certain some of the Knights had been wounded. "I'm just scared."

"About?"

"Us being fine for a few days and then it goes away," I admitted. "I don't want it to be like that."

"Is that all?" he asked.

"What?" I was completely dumbfounded at his reaction. "What do you mean – is that all?"

Tristan didn't laugh or show any emotion at all expect take my face in his hands and kiss me. "You are going to be the cause of many of my headaches Bella," he said, leaning his forehead against mine. "I won't leave you. And I also do not want a short 'fling'."

I smiled at him, finally feeling the ache I had been feeling for the past two days leave my body. "I love you, Tristan."

"Not as much as I love you, woman."

Meanwhile, outside of the stables, Bors stood with Vanora. "See, didn't I tell yeh' they would fix it?" he asked her, smiling like he was proud of himself.

Vanora arched an eyebrow and looked at her lover accusingly. "You know this did yeh'?" she asked, unconvinced.

"Well yeh', I did," he said, rubbing his head. "He loves her, she loves him. How long would it have taken?"

Vanora laughed and kissed his cheek. "Well, now that your home you can help me with the children. They are burning my patience." She began walking to their hut in the village. Bors followed, his shoulders slumped and his head bowed.

"I just came back from a mission," he muttered.

"And I have been doing what?" she snapped. "Resting? Looking after myself? No Bors, I've been looking after _our_ children and you are now going to help me." She stoped just outside the door and leaned into him. "And…after they go to bed we can," she dragged her hand across his chest enticingly before stopping abruptly, "but you are tired from your mission we don't have to."

"No!" he said quickly. "I'm not _that _tired."

Vanora smiled. "I didn't think so."

**

* * *

**

**Author Note: **Sorry it's taken a while to update.


End file.
